


Happy Birthday

by Laygwynn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laygwynn/pseuds/Laygwynn
Summary: Zen's had a bad birthday so far. All he wished is that he could see MC.





	

Zen was having a horrible birthday so far. For starters his birthday is on April fools so no one believed it was his birthday. His co workers pulled pranks on him repeatedly. And that one fan that keeps spamming his phone with april fools jokes was started to piss him off. The RFA wasn't better. Besides Jaehee, No one else cared. Yoosung was to immersed in his game that he barely logged in, Seven was planning some kind of prank to play on Yoosung while he was distracted, Jumin was spamming chat with that damn fur ball ignoring Zen when he told him to stop.  
Zen gave up on trying to get their attention. The real person that he wanted to give his attention to was in America visting her family. He missed her alot. He had been afraid to text her or call her because of the time difference in Korea and America. She hadn't even wished him a happy birthday yet. She couldn't have forgotten right? Zen stared at his phone he really wanted to call her but it was already so late. Zen sighed and dropped his phone on the couch and decided to go take a hot shower. He then would go to sleep and forget all thats happen today and meet his love in his dreams.  
When Zen got out of the shower he didnt bother to put a shirt on and just slipped on a pair of boxers. Before he slipped into bed he remembered he left his phone on the couch and got up to go get it.  
He noticed the lights were off and a faint glow coming from the kitchen. He walk towards the light and a figure turned around holding a lighter. "Zen?! Your already out the shower" MC said surpised. Her face turned red when she saw he no shirt on. "B-babe your home?!" Zen had to blink a couple of times to make sure this wasnt a dream or a prank from seven. "Yeah I convinced my parents to let me come home for your birthday I arrived a bit late though im sorry"MC looked down at the cake she brought and sat the lighter next to it. "N-no im just so happy you are here" Zen walked closer to MC and hugged her close to his naked chest, "I was having such a bad birthday but its been turned around now that your home."  
MC hugged Zen back, I'm glad. Its sad that you were having a bad birthday though" MC let go of him and Zen resisted the urge to pull her back into his arms. "I didnt have time to bake a cake so its store brought but I hope you still like it" MC smilled as she walked behind the cake pulling Zen along with her. MC begun to sing the Happy Birthday song while holding Zen hand tightly she ended the song and looked at him and smiled, "make a wish and blow out your candles."  
Zen stood over the cake and blew out his candle. "You blew it out so fast did you even make a wish?" MC asked him. Zen shook his head. He took both of MC's hands and interlocked their fingers together. "I have eveything I could ever wish for right here."  
MC blushed and smiled, "Happy Birthday Zen."


End file.
